marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus Hunt (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Arena Club, Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Enforcer for the Council of Nine | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Eric Pearson; Lindsey Allen | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Rufus Hunt is the head of security for the Council of Nine. During World War II, Hunt fought in the Pacific Campaign and was stationed in the Philippines. He was court-martialed and dishonorably discharged for Black Market profiteering. As part of his job, Hunt often conducts hits and cleans up the messes left behind by the Council of Nine, a cabal of wealthy industrialists who meet at the club. One of these messes was of Jane Scott, the mistress of Council member Calvin Chadwick, who died after coming into contact with Zero Matter. Since the Jane Scott case had attracted the attention of the SSR, the Council had Hunt recover Scott's body from the SSR and kill Jason Wilkes, an employee of Chadwick's who helped the SSR in their investigation. Hunt failed to kill Wilkes, but an accident at Isodyne Labs resulted in his apparent death. Hunt was later called on to kill Peggy Carter, an SSR agent who was getting close to revealing Whitney Frost, Chadwick's wife and the real brains behind the research into Zero Matter. Hunt attacked Peggy at Howard Stark's Los Angeles mansion, but Peggy and Stark's butler Edwin Jarvis were able to fight him off. As Hunt ran away, Peggy shot him in his hand. Not long afterwards, Peggy and Jarvis recognized Hunt, while working as Chadwick's bodyguard, as the man who attacked her by his wound. Peggy and Jarvis abducted him and brought him back to Stark's mansion. Agent Carter and SSR Chief Daniel Sousa interrogated him, but Hunt refused to give up anything on his employers. He finally cracked when Peggy injected him with what he believed to be malaria. Hunt told them about the Council of Nine and their backroom activities, and gave up the names of Thomas Gloucester and Hugh Jones. Armed with this information, the SSR was ready to raid the Arena Club, but Vernon Masters, a member of the Council in the War Department, stopped them. With the investigation stalled, Sousa and Carter allowed Hunt to escape with a listening device hidden on his back. Hunt ran to Calvin Chadwick's house, but, once he told them he gave up their secrets to the SSR, Whitney Frost killed Hunt with the Zero Matter. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chris Browning portrays Rufus Hunt in the Marvel's Agent Carter episodes "A View in the Dark," "Better Angels," and "Smoke and Mirrors." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}